


Writing Poetry With a Purple Pen

by OBVOS



Category: Homestuck
Genre: LITERALLY JUST ME WRITING RANDOM CRAP, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBVOS/pseuds/OBVOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is what happens when you are bored as SHIT in your Spanish class.<br/>You whip out a purple pen and try to write something about your favorite Insane Character-Gamzee Makara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Poetry With a Purple Pen

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because my Health teacher challenged me to a rap battle, and what ended up happening was I tried to make a morbid thing, and it ended up turning out sounding like a thing a sober Gamzee might say. I dunno if it actually is, but it felt like it to me. So I apologize in advance if it is shit.

When your eyes are black with death  
When your lungs take their final breath  
I revel in the glory  
of the scene that I have made.

When you heart ceases to beat  
When blood starts pooling at your feet  
I dance within the glory  
of the life that soon will fade.

When you soul flies into the sky  
When you finally cease to ask me why  
I bask inside the glory  
of the lifeblood on my blade.

Then your organs are in piles  
Then you fluids are in vials  
and I honk and honk with glory  
AT THE MIRACLES I HAVE MADE.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wish I could draw.  
> If I could, I would be drawing Gamzee Dancing with blood all over him.


End file.
